Cryptoquest
Neopets Cryptoquest is a more so virtual version of Neopets TCG that debuted on October 18, 2018. Development Fan Bits created the Cryptoquest campaign in conjunction with Overpowered and JumpStart to provide a unique experience to Neopets fans. Backstory This is not your typical Haunted Woods tale about ghouls and goblins lurking in the neglected and dangerous Haunted Woods. It all started when Benny the Kougra, Starry the Aisha, Sam the Uni, and Gimly the Draik decided to go to the Haunted Woods, being brave and curious. They wanted to be challenged on a quest to feed the Brain Tree and find out a mysterious piece of Neopian lore. On the way Benny said, "Guys, it's getting late and we don’t want to be stuck in the Haunted Woods when it gets dark.” Starry added, excitedly, "And don't forget that we still have Halloween parties to attend." So they all agreed and decided to complete the quest and get out as fast as they could. So they all agreed and decided to complete the quest and get out as fast as they could. But the darkness came earlier than they had expected, earlier than they were used to, earlier than anyone had ever seen before. They had forgotten that around Halloween the Haunted Woods received special powers. It came to life, energized by the ghouls and ghosts, and the energy from dead games buried beneath its earth. The mist rose from the ground. The tombstones shook. In the distance at the Deserted Fairground you could hear the Wheel of Misfortune spin violently…on its own. Lightning crackled. The werelupes howled. Mushrooms and fungus balls shot up from the ground as the tomb of Chomby and the Fungus Balls was gashed open. The funky beats of Neo DJ overtook the lightning crash. Benny tapped his paw at the tunes before being reminded that he should be scared. Sam jumped, and turned quickly to look behind her, “Guy’s, did you hear that?” It was the sound of pitter-pattering footsteps and faint giggling. The leaves crackled as the invisible feet ran over them. Gushes of wind rustled the dead tree branches so hard that they snapped one by one and fell to the ground. Just then the ground grumbled and the tombstones in the Game Graveyard cracked, and a chorus of voices whispered “play with us.” Gimly said, “Guys…we…we…should…we really should….gooooo!” Everyone’s heads shook like bobbleheads as they agreed with Gimly. Benny asked, “But how will we get out and escape the ghouls and ghosts?” “Let’s run!” yelled Sam. As they ran through the Haunted Woods the grounds shook even more furiously. An evil has awakened. The whispers grew louder and they stumbled into the Brain Tree. Shaking off the cawing crows and stretching his arms the Brain Tree said, “Urughhh….rumph….humpph…ahem…yawwwwwwn…. Little Neopians, the Haunted Woods are mysterious and filled with magic and secrets. It is disguises you need and you must find the backgrounds that will magically transport you to where you want to be. Search the woods with open eyes, diligence, and persistence and you will succeed. Don’t let the lost faeries distract you with their tales. They will stop you and the evil will use your energy and knowledge to leave the Haunted Woods and spread through Neopia. Good luck Neopians on this most perilous quest!" This certainly was an unusual time. The Brain Tree had never sent Neopians on a quest for items. Neopia is in peril. Can Benny, Starry, Sam, and Gimly, find the items they need to disguise them and transport them out of the Haunted Woods in time? Player, that is your quest. Help these Neopians find the items they need to save Neopia from being overtaken by the ghouls and stop the Game Graveyard from unleashing its dead to destroy the lands we know and love! How it Works While CryptoQuest cards might look like any other virtual good, they're actually powered by the blockchain. If you've ever worked with these technologies before (like Bitcoin or Ethereum), then you'll likely be familiar with how this works. The cards are virtual, meaning that they can never be altered or taken away from you and you are free to sell them to other Neopians if you wish. Each CryptoQuest Card is an ERC-721 token. From October 18-November 4, 2018, you have the opportunity to purchase packs of virtual Neopets collectable cards to complete quests to escape the Haunted Woods. A Standard pack, containing 3 cards, is available for $4.99 USD. A Deluxe pack, guaranteed to contain rarer cards, is available for $7.99 USD (if you buy the packs in bulk, there's a slight discount for buying 3x, 5x, and 10x packs at once). All cards range in rarity (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super Rare). Every virtual CryptoCard you purchase comes with a Rare Item Code and 500-2000 Neopoints. According to the quest FAQ, each of these RIC's will earn you one of 40+ random spooky themed items. Once the status of a Quest Card is “Scratched” it signals to potential buyers that Virtual Prize Code has been claimed. Players can still sell these to other players who want the Card to complete a Quest. If you complete a set of cards, then you'll receive a Quest Reward Card. The Quest Reward Cards come with the best Prize Codes! The rewards from these have a 50/50 chance of being: Halloween Uni Morphing Potion, Faerie Kougra Plushie, Zombie Aisha Morphing Potion, Pirate Draik Morphing Potion. If you do not receive one these items, you'll be guaranteed to receive a "deluxe item" worth "anywhere from 40,000 to 100,000 NP". To help you complete sets faster without purchasing more card packs, you can also buy and sell from other users via the secondary auction house, which will be available until April 30, 2019. To use it, however, you will need to set up your very own Ethereum blockchain wallet and use cryptocurrency to buy and sell. Category:Websites